TotalDramaAddict as "Grove" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
14:37 <@TDIFan13> Let's start this off, shall we? 14:37 We shall. 14:37 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 14:37 Grove. 14:37 <@TDIFan13> 2. Describe your character for me in three short words. 14:38 Strong, green, friendly. (As I imagine him to be. xD) 14:38 <@TDIFan13> 3. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 14:38 Alright. 14:38 <@TDIFan13> Q1. Why is Grove so muscular? 14:38 He helps around the house a lot. 14:38 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 14:38 <@TDIFan13> Q2. True or False: Grove has a sister named Rachel. 14:38 False. 14:38 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 14:39 <@TDIFan13> Q3. What does the word grove mean? 14:39 A grove is a small group of trees. 14:39 <@TDIFan13> Correct 14:39 <@TDIFan13> I will now bring in a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 14:39 <@TDIFan13> Your assigned character is Stefani. They will start off with the first sentence in a scene. Please begin. Act as your character. 14:39 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Stefani 14:39 Yo. 14:39 Sup? 14:39 * Stefani drinks a can of pop. 14:40 Hey, how's it going? 14:40 Eh. Been better. 14:40 * Stefani tosses it over her shoulder casually, then burps. 14:40 :o 14:40 What? Do I have something on my face? 14:40 * Stefani touches face. 14:40 You can't just throw the can on the ground like that! 14:40 Uh, why not? 14:40 Because, you need to properly recycle cans. 14:40 That isn't good for the environment. 14:40 Oh, sure it is. I'll compost. 14:40 ............ eventually. :| 14:41 *walks over to the can, and picks it up* 14:41 So, what are you, some sort of nature-dude? 14:41 Are you part-tree? o_o 14:41 Yes, I do care about nature, but no, I am not part tree. 14:42 Oh. Cool. 14:42 Hey, look. 14:42 *puts the can in a recycling bin* 14:42 Yes? 14:42 * Stefani points to a candy wrapper on the ground. 14:42 That's harmful to the economy. 14:42 Not the economy, the environment. 14:42 And I'll get it. 14:42 Cool. 14:42 *picks up the wrapper, and throws it away* 14:42 * Stefani points to an empty, squashed water bottle near her chair. 14:42 You might want to pick that up, too. 14:42 Okay, sure. 14:42 It could destroy the plants. 14:43 *picks that up, and correctly disposes of it* 14:43 Anything else? :) 14:43 And, look. 14:43 * Stefani points to a bag of chips lying on the sidewalk. 14:43 That's harmful to the environment, too. 14:43 :o 14:43 I'll get that. 14:43 *grabs the bag, and disposes of that* 14:44 Always gives me a good feeling to help nature. 14:44 * Stefani throws a piece of cake on the ground when Grove isn't looking. 14:44 That one, too. 14:44 :o 14:44 *disposes of the cake* 14:44 I wonder where all this is coming from. 14:44 * Stefani throws tin foil on the ground, but Grove turns around when she does it. 14:44 Errr, and th- 14:44 :| 14:44 ... 14:45 * Stefani gets up from seat. 14:45 Seeya. 14:45 * Stefani walks off. 14:45 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 14:45 TDAddict ~TDAddict@cpe-173-169-176-138.tampabay.res.rr.com has left #TDR3 [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions